Ferbastyczna szkoła/Na zdrowie!
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 2 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Kiedy po zdjęciu gipsu Fineasz dostaje mocno piłką w nogę na wf-ie od Stephanie, zaczyna się przesadnie obawiać o swoje zdrowie. Tymczasem Vanessa brudzi garnitur Heinza, który miał założyć na jutrzejszy ślub, a Fretka i Stefa myślą, że Moranica spaliła Stadion Miejski oraz dowiadują się, że ma zamiar spalić szkołę. Bohaterowie * Fretka Flynn; * Stefa Hirano; * Randomowy sąsiad; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Vanessa Dundersztyc; * Abigail Winslet; * Roger Dundersztyc; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Jakub Dundersztyc; * Klasa Fineasza: ** Fineasz Flynn; ** Ferb Fletcher; ** Klarisa Windy; ** Stephanie Winner; ** Buford Van Stomm; ** Alice; ** Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; ** Jasmine MacMandy; ** Nicole Sunshine; ** Nickie Wilson; ** Thomas Ross; ** Sasha Mingle; ** Emily Thompson; ** Jake Flynn; ** Amore Flynn-Fletcher; ** Nazz Jefferson; ** Justin Flynn; ** Emanuela Flouwer; ** Daniella Shine; ** Lysanne; ** Patrick; ** Baljeet Tjinder Scenariusz (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy. Fretka i Stefa oglądają telewizję. Nagle na górze słychać krzyki z przekleństwami) Fretka: O, świetnie, ci spod trójki znowu się kłócą... Stefa: I to tym razem chyba porządnie! Patrz, leci tynk z sufitu! Fretka: Pffff... to samo leci w kinie w Sosnowcu. (Do mieszkania wchodzi jakiś facet) Facet: No nie, sąsiedzi znowu się kłócą, a chciałem się w spokoju pofapać! Oj, nie to mieszkanie... (Facet wychodzi) Fretka: Ach, pewnie ten facet teraz bije swoją żonę... Wiesz co powinnyśmy zrobić? Stefa: Tak, posłuchać o czym gadają! (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starring: Candace Flynn") New enemies, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator 1: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator 1: A... a... apsik! Narrator: 2: Na zdrowie! Narrator 1: Dziękuję! Narrator 2: To nie było do ciebie, to był tytuł odcinka. Narrator 1: Ahaa... okej. (W mieszkaniu Fretki i Stefy. Dziewczyny nasłuchują kłótni sąsiadów) Głos z góry: MOGŁAŚ WRZUCIĆ TE ZWŁOKI DO RZEKI! Fretka: Wow, oni to jednak mają powody do kłótni... Stefa: Ej, też czujesz ten smród? Fretka: Tak, coś chyba się pali... (Stefa odsłania okno i zauważa z Fretką palący się stadion) Stefa: Fineasz i Ferb tam są i oglądają mecz FC Nowa Wieś kontra Real Świnoujście! (Przed stadionem. Ludzie z przerażeniem z niego wybiegają z niego. Po chwili wybiegają z niego Fineasz, który już nie ma gipsu, i Ferb) Fineasz: No bez kitu, akurat po tym jak ci zdejmują gips, bo miałeś złamaną nogę, jest jakiś pożar! Chciałem zobaczyć ten mecz, bo w końcu w FC Nowa Wieś grają Jacek Podatek, Heniek Pierdzibomba i Jarosław Kocimiętka, a w Realu Świnoujście gra Anatoliusz Twarożek i Mikołaj Pasiasty! Dziwne mają nazwiska, ale nie wspomnę już o naszej dyrektorce, której rodowe nazwisko to Curvehead... Ferb: Ta, a zamówiłem te bilety już dwa i pół miesiąca temu. Szkoda tylko, że mecz był o szóstej. No cóż, przynajmniej nie spóźnimy się do szkoły, nie :D? Fineasz: Ferb, nie stawia się minek w scenariuszu! Ferb: Okej... :( (Spółka zło. Heinz mierzy w swoim pokoju garnitur, a Vanessa siedzi na łóżku i go ogląda) Dżingiel: Dusiek mierzy garnitur! (Do pokoju wbiega zdyszana Abigail) Abigail: Heinzuś, nie mam dobrych wieści! Dundersztyc: Abiś, co się stało?! Abigail: Przed chwilą dzwonili z baru. Powiedzieli, że ktoś się włamał tam tydzień temu. Całe to miejsce jest zdemolowane! Dundersztyc: Ale... jak to było tydzień temu, to dlaczego dzwonią dopiero teraz?! Abigail: Szczerze mówiąc nie zrozumiałam, bo gość cały czas gadał wierszem, a moda na to była dwa odcinki temu... Mówił, że go matka z domu wywaliła, bo przez sytuację w barze stracił swoje pieniądze, i dopiero teraz znalazł telefon. Jak go namierzyłam na mojej apce, to okazało się, że chwilowo jest w Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch w Walii. Dundersztyc: I co my teraz zrobimy?! Ślub jest już jutro! Abigail: No nie wiem, facet mi coś tam powiedział, że możemy tylko przełożyć wesele... (Do pokoju wchodzi Roger) Dundersztyc: Roger, a co ty tutaj robisz?! Roger: Słyszałem, że jutro masz ślub. Dundersztyc: Chodziło mi o to, jak tutaj wlazłeś?! Drzwi od mieszkania były zamknięte na klucz. Roger: Mam klucz do miasta. Dundersztyc: Wiedziałem, że można nim otworzyć każde drzwi! A tak dokładniej - to co ty tutaj robisz?! (W szkole. Fineasz, Ferb i Klarisa stoją przy szafkach i gadają) Ferb: I właśnie dlatego nie jem odtąd bakłażanów! (Do szkoły wbiega Fretka ze Stefą. Zdyszana Stefa siada na ławce) Stefa: Fretka, przecież mogłyśmy pojechać autem! I tak w ogóle zgubiłam płuca gdzieś dziesięć kilometrów temu. (Fretka podbiega do Fineasza i Ferba) Fretka: O, chłopcy, nic wam nie jest! Widziałam, że Stadion Miejski się palił! Ferb: Nie, spoko, zdążyliśmy uciec. Wszyscy zdążyli... poza Baljeet'em. (Do Fretki podchodzi Moranica z megafonem i przystawia jej do ucha) Moranica (przez megafon): DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! (Fretka odskakuje do tyłu) Fretka: Co pani wyprawia?! Moranica: Dzwonki się zepsuły, dlatego muszę podchodzić do każdego z osobna i dzwonić mu w ucho. Klarisa: Nie wpadła pani na to, że to innych denerwuje?! Moranica: Widać, że jesteś nowa w tej szkole. A teraz rozejść się, wy mrówkojady jedne! (Wszyscy poza Fretką i dyszącą Stefą rozchodzą się. Moranica wchodzi do stołówki) Fretka: Stefa, chodź na lekcję. Nie chcesz chyba spóźnić się na geografię? Sama dobrze wiesz, że Marina skuwa spóźnialskich w kajdanki! Stefa: Ja... ja... muszę... oddech... złapać! Głos Moranici ze stołówki: Brunhilda? Masz towar? Fretka: Co tam się dzieje? (Fretka przystawia ucho do drzwi) Głos Brunhildy ze stołówki: Tak, przyniosłam benzynę... Głos Moranici ze stołówki: Świetnie! Pozbędziemy się tej szkoły tak samo jak tego stadionu... Fretka: Stefa? Słyszałaś?! Stefa: Ja... słyszę... tylko... bicie... mojego... serca! A wali... jak... mój... ojciec... konia! (W sali sportowej. Wszyscy uczniowie stoją w rzędzie przed Jakubem, a Fineasz siedzi na koźle) Jakub: Tak więc, dzisiaj gramy w zbijaka. Fineasz przez swoją nogę nie ćwiczy, a Ferb i Stephanie wybierają drużyny! (Ferb i Stephanie wychodzą z rzędu i wybierają, kolejno wymienione osoby do nich podchodzą) Ferb: Ja zacznę. Buford. Stephanie: Alice. Ferb: Izabela. Stephanie: Klarisa. Ferb: Jasmine. Stephanie: Nicole. Ferb: Nickie. Jasmine: Thomas. Ferb: Sasha. Stephanie: Emily. Ferb: Jake. Stephanie: Amore. Ferb: Nazz. Stephanie: Justin. Ferb: Emi. Stephanie: Daniella. Ferb: Lysanne. Stephanie: Patrick. Ferb: Baljeet. Baljeet: Czemu mnie na końcu?! Buford: Bo jesteś do d**y. (Chwilę potem. Wszyscy grają. Baljeet łapie piłkę) Buford: Dajesz, Baljeet! (Baljeet rzuca piłkę, ale ona trafia w ścianę, odbija się i uderza go w głowę) Nicole: To chyba liczy się jako zbity. (Buford bierze piłkę i rzuca nią. Za jednym zamachem zbija osiem osób) Buford: Tak! (Alice chwyta piłkę i nią rzuca, ale trafia w siedzącego Patrick'a. Piłka wlatuje mu w fałdy na brzuchu) Buford: Chwila, wyciągnę! (Buford wyjmuje kanapkę) Buford: Fuj! Patrick: O, kanapka! (Patrick zabiera Bufordowi kanapkę i ją zjada. Buford dalej szuka piłki) Buford: Tam coś się rusza! (Coś wciąga Buforda w fałdy Patrick'a. Po chwili Buford wyskakuje z jego brzucha z podartymi ubraniami i piłką w ręce) Buford: To było straszne!!! (Ferb zabiera Bufordowi piłkę i nią rzuca, ale Stephanie ją łapie) Stephanie: Chciałbyś! (Stephanie rzuca piłkę, jednak nie trafia tam gdzie chciała. Z ogromną prędkością uderza w wcześniej w gipsie nogę Fineasza. Fineasz z bólu upada na podłogę) Jakub: Zabiorę go do pielęgniarki! (Jakub chwyta Fineasza za nogę i ciągnie go za sobą, wychodząc z sali) Ferb: Tak się chyba nie robi... (W spółce zło. Vanessa siedzi na łóżku, a pozostali stoją i rozmawiają) Roger: Brachu, słyszałem, że masz jutro wesele, dlaczego mnie nie zaprosiłeś?! Dundersztyc: Mam być szczery? Bo cię nie lubimy. Roger: Słuchaj, bracie, słyszałem, że ktoś rozwalił waszą knajpę. Mógłbyś zorganizować wesele w mojej sali balowej w ratuszu. Dundersztyc: Masz salę balową w ratuszu? Zawsze myślałem, że ratusz to tylko budynek z urzędnikami. Roger: Mam tam też salę gier, salę do karate i salę, do której ludzie wchodząc już nigdy nie wychodzą. Dundersztyc: A co mi to da, jak zrobimy wesele u ciebie? Roger: Mam tam wodospad czekolady. Dundersztyc: To czemu żeś mi wcześniej nie powiedział?! Musimy rozesłać gościom SMS-y, że wesele będzie gdzie indziej. (Abigail, Heinz i Roger wychodzą z mieszkania) Vanessa: Yyyych, i cała moja praca poszła na marne! Do ratusza przecież się nie włamię... Przynajmniej tata zostawił swój garnitur. Ciekawe, czy pójdzie w takim ufajdanym. (Vanessa wyjmuje z kieszeni roztopioną czekoladę i brudzi nią garnitur) Vanessa: Hehe, może to coś da. (W szkole. Fretka i Stefa stoją przy drzwiach od stołówki szkolnej. Moranica wychodzi z niej) Fretka: Stać!!! Wiemy, co pani zrobiła! Moranica: Czyli wiecie, że w dzieciństwie zabawiłam się z kozą?! Fretka: Już się jakoś do pani przyzwyczaiłam, przez co ta informacja mnie nie dziwi. Stefa: Ale chodzi nam o podpalenie stadionu! Wiemy, że to pani! Moranica: Ech, wiedziałam, że szybko to się w tajemnicy nie przetrzyma! Ale powiem wam jeszcze jedno - mam zamiar spalić tę szkołę! Fretka: Pani nie mówi na poważnie? (Moranica podchodzi do drzwi) Moranica: To się zaraz okaże... (Moranica wybiega ze szkoły, zamykając za sobą drzwi wejściowe na klucz) Fretka: O, nieee! Chyba spłoniemy żywcem! Nawet już czuję, że coś się pali! Stefa: Fretka... to akurat ja spaliłam się ze wstydu. Rozumiesz? Fretka: Nie! Stefa: Ech, Fretka, przecież na pewno dyrektorka nie podpali tej szkoły. Rozumiem, że może i kiedyś skoczyła bez spadochronu z samolotu, czy utłukła kierowcę ciężarówki kiełbasą krakowską, a nawet odgryzła krowie ogon, ale nie sądzę, żeby była w stanie podpalić własną szkołę! Fretka: W sumie... chyba masz rację. Ale po co nas tutaj zamknęła?! Stefa: To mnie najbardziej dziwi... ale mamy okazję poszperać w jej gabinecie! Fretka: Masz zamiar wchodzić do jej basenu? Stefa: Bleee... nadal się nie przyzwyczaiłam do obecności basenu na środku korytarza. Dosłownie. Czytając SMS-a od mamy, wpadłam do niego. (W domu Flynn-Fletcherów. Fineasz i Ferb siedzą w kuchni. Fineasz robi sobie kolację) Ferb: Na szczęście nic poważnego ci się nie stało. Kilka centymetrów wyżej i mogłeś stracić nogę. Wstawisz mi grzanki? Fineasz: Żartujesz sobie? Ferb: Eeeem... czemu niby? Fineasz: Stary, sam dobrze wiesz, jak one mogą być straszne, gdy niespodziewanie wyskakują. Można zejść na zawał! Ferb: Fineasz, dobrze się czujesz? Fineasz: Dobre pytanie. Sprawdzę swoją temperaturę. (Chwilę później) Fineasz: Ferb, dzwoń na pogotowie! Ferb: Co? Co się stało?! Fineasz: Mam temperaturę 36,7 stopni! Ferb: Przecież to jest normalna temperatura! Fineasz: Nie, normalna jest 36,6! Dzwoń szybko, zanim stracę przytomność! Ferb: Stary, czy ty całkiem nie przesadzasz?! Fineasz: Wiesz, chyba masz rację. Ferb: No, widzisz... zakręciło ci się w głowie po tym, jak dostałeś piłką w nogę. To co, może pójdziemy jutro do kina? Fineasz: Jutro? Nie ma mowy! Mam umówione wizyty u dermatologa, stomatologa, urologa, ginekologa i okulisty! Muszę sprawdzić mój stan zdrowia! Ferb: Stary, opanuj się! Fineasz: Dobry pomysł, zajrzę jeszcze do psychologa. Muszę też skontrolować swoją wagę, pójdę również do tłuszczologa. Ferb: Nie ma czegoś takiego jak tłuszczolog. Fineasz: To kto bada tkankę tłuszczową? (Przed ratuszem stoją Roger i Abigail) Roger: A gdzie się podział Heinz? Abigail: Może do niego zadzwonię. (Abigail wyjmuje telefon, wybiera numer do Heinz'a i przykłada telefon do ucha) Abigail (przez telefon): Kocie, gdzie jesteś? Dundersztyc (z telefonu, śpiewa): Jestem w T-Mobiiiile!!! Abigail (przez telefon): To przyjdź pod ratusz! Dundersztyc (z telefonu): Żartuję, jestem w środku. Roger: Chwila, wszedł mi bez pozwolenia do ratusza? (Chwilę później. Roger wbiega do swojego biura i widzi tam siedzącego Heinz'a z plakietką "Burmistrz Heinz") Dundersztyc: Kto śmie przeszkadzać burmi... Roger: Haha, zabawne, chodź tu. (Roger chwyta Heinz'a za kitel i wychodzi z nim ze swojego biura. Dochodzą do sali balowej, gdzie czeka Abigail) Dundersztyc: Eeee... aa... oo... Roger: Tak, wiem, też byłem zachwycony tym miejscem, gdy zauważyłem je po raz pierwszy. Na końcu sali stoi łuk weselny pod którym będziecie mogli sobie obiecać wierność, posłuszeństwo, itp. Dundersztyc: To miejsce jest niesamowite! I rzeczywiście macie tutaj wodospad czekolady! Abigail (podchodzi do mężczyzn): Nie podoba mi się tutaj. Dundersztyc (szeptem do Roger'a): Ma poważną wadę wzroku. Roger (szeptem do Dundersztyca): To wyjaśnia, dlaczego chce z tobą spędzić resztę życia. Dundersztyc: Kotku, musisz znieść ślub tutaj, innego miejsca nie ma. Abigail: No dobrze... w końcu już jutro ślub. (W szkole. Fretka i Stefa wchodzą do stołówki) Fretka: ... i wtedy powiedziała, że słonie to odmiana kogutów. Stefa: AAAAA!!! Pali się!!! (Stefa i Fretka zauważają palący się stolik) Fretka: Stefa, leć po gaśnicę! Trzeba odciąć dopływ tlenu! (Stefa wybiega ze stołówki po gaśnicę, a Fretka zamyka okna. Stefa wraca z pączkiem) Fretka: A gdzie gaśnica?! Stefa: Nie było, ale za to leżał tam pączek. Fretka: To jak zgasimy ogień? Stefa: A bo ja wiem... Fretka: To zamknij za sobą drzwi! (Stefa zamyka drzwi) Stefa: A może ten pączek... (Stefa rzuca pączkiem w ogień, który gaśnie) Fretka: Lol, tego bym się nie spodziewała. (Do stołówki wchodzi Moranica) Moranica: Czyli poznałyście moją tajemnicę... Fretka: Tak. Moranica: Więc będę musiała was zabić!!! (Stefa i Fretka podbiegają do okna i je otwierają) Moranica: To drugie piętro, a na dole posadziłam kaktusy. Stefa: Wiemy, że lubi pani bawić się ogniem i zapewne chce pani spalić całe miasto! Niech nas pani nie zabija! Jesteśmy za młode... Moranica: Jak nie powiecie nikomu o mojej pasji do układania budowli z wykałaczek to was oszczędzę. Fretka: Chwila... pasji do układania budowli z wykałaczek? (W domu Flynn-Fletcherów. Ferb siedzi w salonie i ogląda telewizję. Po chwili przychodzi Fineasz okryty kilkoma warstwami folii bąbelkowej) Ferb: Co ty do jasnej cholery wyprawiasz?! Fineasz: Zostawiłem bluzę u Izabeli, więc muszę po nią pójść. Ferb: Ale że w tym?! Fineasz: Nie masz pojęcia jakie niebezpieczeństwa mogą czyhać na drodze. Samochody, piesi z nożami w rękach, spadające asteroidy... Ferb: Zrobiłeś się już na maksa dziwny. Fineasz: Nie zdziw się, jak na skutek twojej nieuwagi, zginiesz pierwszy. (Fineasz wychodzi z domu, a Ferb wyciąga z kieszeni telefon i SMS-uje z Izabelą: * Ferb: Hej :) * Izabela: Hejka. Co tam??? * Ferb: Zaraz przyjdzie do cb Finek. Okrył się kilkoma warstwami folii bąbelkowej. On popadł w jakiś szał ;_; * Izabela: To przez to, że Steph walnęła go piłką? * Ferb: Nom :P Ale trzeba coś z nim zrobić... Z kim ja bd budował kolejki?! * Izabela: Z/w, Fineasz przyszedł... (Chwilę później) * Izabela: J/j. On rly jest jakiś dziwny -_- * Ferb: Ta, masz rację. * Moranica: Zgadzam się XD * Ferb: Chwila, czemu pani nam się do rozmowy wtrąca?! * Izabela: I jak?! Przecież to prywatna rozmowa! o.O (Przychodzi Fineasz) Fineasz: J/j... znaczy się już jestem. Co rb? Och, kurczę, przez wasze rozmowy u góry sam zacząłem tak gadać. Ferb: Fineasz, nie możesz się tak zachowywać! Fineasz: Ta, wiem, że nie powinienem tak gadać. Ferb: Nie o to chodzi. Nie powinieneś... no sam wiesz! Z kim ja będę budował wynalazki, co?! Fineasz: Wybacz, ale już mi przeszło co do budowania... tyle razy mogłem zginąć. Ale miałem farta i nie wiadomo, czy następnym razem będę miał. Ferb: Stary, rozumiem, że to trochę ryzykowne, ale twoje zachowanie to przesada. Jak włączasz gaz na kuchence to trzymasz w ręce wąż ogrodowy, kanapki smarujesz łyżką, a o wchodzeniu do toalety nie będę już wspominał! Zmieniłeś się. Każdemu zdarza się w życiu jakiś wypadek, ale ciągłe umartwianie się nad sobą nic nie pomoże... Fineasz: Wow, Ferb, wiesz, nie myślałem o tym nigdy w ten sposób. Chyba serio przesadziłem... Ferb (w myślach): Wow, nie myślałem, że zadziałają na niego słowa. Myślałem, że trzeba będzie obmyślić jakiś szatański plan. Fineasz: A wiesz co?! Pójdę do sklepu oddać tę kurtkę z folii bąbelkowej! (Fineasz wybiega z domu) Ferb: Na jego miejscu bym się pomartwił... o tej godzinie po mieście kręcą się dziwne typki. (W spółce zło. Heinz przymierza garnitur, Abigail stoi obok niego w sukni ślubnej, a Vanessa siedzi na łóżku) Dundersztyc: Och, kochanie, pomyśleć, że już jutro nasz ślub. Czuję się jakbyśmy poznali się zaledwie pięć miesięcy temu... Vanessa: Bo się poznaliście pięć miesięcy temu. Abigail: Taaak... wyglądamy tak pięknie. Ty z tą swoją wysportowaną sylwetką, sexy fryzurą i ja... nie ma piękniejszej pary na świecie! Vanessa: Nie potrzeba żadnych zaświadczeń lekarskich, by stwierdzić, że masz zły wzrok. A poza tym, tato masz ubrudzony garnitur. Dundersztyc: Och, rzeczywiście! Vanessa: Nie no, moment, przecież to się nigdy nie wypierze! Dundersztyc: Poczekaj chwilę. (Heinz wyjmuje z kieszeni mały inator i postrzela się nim. Jego garnitur wygląda jak nowy) Abigail: Hihi. Twoje maszyny są takie fajne. Vanessa: Nie no, to jakiś żart... Abigail: Jestem już zmęczona. Chcę spać. Dundersztyc: Ależ oczywiście! (Dundersztyc łapie Abigail w biodrach i kładzie ją na ramieniu) Dundersztyc: Chodź ma pani... (Heinz z Abigail na ramieniu wychodzi z pokoju) Vanessa: Ech, jak oni się pobiorą moje życie legnie w gruzach! (Po chwili słychać jak Heinz i Abigail krzyczą, a sekundę potem dźwięk rozbitych naczyń) Vanessa: Oni do siebie nie pasują. No cóż, zostało mi tylko jedno wyjście z tej sytuacji... (Vanessa wyciąga telefon i wybiera numer Fretki. Przykłada telefon do ucha) Vanessa: Halo? (W szkole. Fretka i Stefa siedzą przerażone pod oknem, a Moranica tuż przed nimi stoi) Moranica: Od dawien dawna... Fretka: Czyli? Moranica: Od wczoraj. Zajmuję się robieniem budowli z wykałaczek. Zrobiłam już Wieżę Eiffel'a, Touch My Hall... Stefa: Chyba Tadź Mahal... Moranica: Nie, to jest Touch My Hall. Moja budowla, moja nazwa... Ale generalnie samo budowanie ich nie przynosiło mi satysfakcji, więc podpalałam każdą budowlę. Akurat to, że zbudowałam stadion i spaliłam go w dniu, kiedy to stało się z tym miejskim to czysty zbieg okoliczności. A akurat popołudniu miałam zamiar spalić wykałaczkową budowlę szkoły. Fretka: Rzeczywiście... wszystko ma sens! Moranica: No, to jak ma sens, to WYNOCHA Z MOJEJ SZKOŁY!!! (Freka i Stefa wyskakują przez okno, krzycząc) Moranica: Wow, niezłą znalazłam wymówkę... (Napisy końcowe) (Fineasz trzęsąc się z zimna idzie do domu. Jest nieopodal parku) Fineasz: Brrrr... nie spodziewałem się, że w kwietniu będzie tak zimno. Mogłem jednak wziąć ze sobą kurtkę. (Fineasz wchodzi do parku. Po chwili ktoś do niego dzwoni. Fineasz odbiera telefon) Fineasz (przez telefon): Już zaraz będę w domu... (Fineasz się rozłącza i chowa telefon do kieszeni. Idzie dalej, ale zatrzymuje go jakaś zakapturzona postać) Fineasz: Eeem... przepraszam, mogę przejść?! Postać: Albowiem, kiedy cały ród twój zginie, nastaną czasy mroczne w całej galaktyce. Rozpoczną się rządy tego, który wszystko zniszczy... Uważaj na siebie, bo to ty jesteś w tej wojnie najważniejszy. Fineasz: Ale... co? O co... (Postać zdejmuje kaptur i okazuje się nią Moranica) Postać/Moranica: Zapamiętaj moje słowa, Fineaszu - przyszłość to jedynie postrach... i groza. (Moranica zakłada kaptur i ucieka) Fineasz: Co? Nic nie rozumiem... KONIEC Piosenki Inne informacje